Musa et Riven: Aimer encore
by xxDragonHeart
Summary: Quand son groupe se sépare, Musa retourne dans son ancienne ville. Elle regrette d'avoir blessé son ex petit ami Riven et aimerait regagner son coeur. Y arrivera-t-elle? Va-t-il la pardonner? MusaxRiven - J'étais MusaxRiven
1. Les nouvelles du jour

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

D'abord, **ceci est une traduction effectuée par moi de la fiction **_**Musa and Riven: To Love Again**_** écrite par moi.** Sachez que ma langue maternelle est le français, et la seconde, l'anglais. Même s'il paraît que le français est considérée comme étant la plus belle langue du monde et, je n'en doute pas, l'une, sinon la première, des langues les plus difficiles à apprendre, notez bien que la plupart du temps je prévilégierai l'anglais dans l'écriture et la publication sur FFAN.

Cepandant, **pour mon plaisir personnel, pour m'exercer** (j'aimerais bien devenir traductrice plus tard)**, et bien sûr** (s'il y en a encore) **pour les visiteurs francophones, j'essaierai et ferai toujours de mon mieux pour traduire mes fictions en français et le plus fidèlement possible au texte original, mais surtout aux sous-entendus qui peuvent différer dans la traduction.**

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux et celles qui ont aimé la version anglaise et qui ont mis des commentaires. Sachez que je les apprécie toujours autant.

xxDragonHeart

* * *

**v.f.: Musa et Riven: Aimer encore**

**Traduite de l'anglais par: ****xxDragonHeart**

**v.o.: Musa and Riven: To Love Again**

**Écrite par: ****xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Chapitre un: Les nouvelles du jour**

L'ex-chanteuse marchait le long d'une rue de Londres. Elle semblait être dans la lune. Elle pensait à l'interview d'hier.

**§ Flash-back §**

- Et votre petit ami, comment le prend-il? lui demanda le journaliste.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de lui, lui répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. Il peut embrasser et sortir avec qui il veut. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Il préférait ses fans plutôt que moi de toute façon, alors je m'en fiche.

Un court silence inconfortable prit place.

- D'accord… débuta-t-il. Maintenant que le groupe n'existe plus, que pensez-vous faire, Musa?

- J'en sais rien… Probablement retourner dans mon ancienne ville revoir mes anciens amis.

- Je vois… Vous avez dit que le "décès" du groupe ne vous affectait pas, pourquoi? demanda le journaliste à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est quoi c'est questions stupides? Qui se préoccupe de comment je le prends et pourquoi, ce que je vais faire, que… que… que j'étais une chanteuse? Qui? Personne! cria Musa, énervée et fatiguée.

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et partit loin du journaliste et des questions idiotes. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Chris, du groupe, de Londres, de tout et de tout le monde excepté celui qu'elle aimait.

**§ Flash-back End §**

Riven… C'était douloureux de penser à lui. Elle l'avait blessé, elle avait brisé son cœur. À quoi avait-elle pensé de retourner à Alexandria? Le seul endroit où elle pourrait aller, sauf peut-être son appartement s'il lui appartenait encore, c'était celui de Riven. Mais il ne voudrait probablement pas la voir. Riven avait peut-être une petite amie, une fiancée ou alors une femme et des enfants? Si tout cela était la réalité, alors la vie de Musa était un échec.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

xxDragonHeart


	2. Vol pour les États Unis partie 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Me revoici avec un deuxième chapitre! Je sais je sais, l'attente a été dure a supporter, je suis désolée mais… je n'avais plus envie de continuer et, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire une fic, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mal de travailler sur la fic de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que les miennes. Et puis l'école est recommencée… la grève est terminée, mais ça fait cinq mois qu'on a pas eu d'école. J'aurai préférée qu'ils annulent la session pour la recommencer au complet…

Sinae: Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait très chaud au cœur. Pour dire la vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui lise mon histoire en français. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ai pris la peine d'écrire un commentaire, ça prouve que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

xxDragonHeart

* * *

**v.f.: Musa et Riven: Aimer encore**

**Traduite de l'anglais par: ****xxDragonHeart**

**v.o.: Musa and Riven: To Love Again**

**Écrite par: ****xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Chapitre deux: Vol pour les États-Unis partie 1**

Musidora (1), qui avait demandé à se faire surnommer Musa parce qu'elle détestait son prénom complet, était sur le vol A-229 de la compagnie Black Rose (2). Elle cherchait son siège dans la section économique. Il était inutile d'être en première classe qui n'était réservée qu'aux gens riches et les célébrités. Elle n'était ni riche, ou du moins se considérait-elle ainsi, ni une star.

D-49… D-49… D-49…

Musa cherchait sa place pendant une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle s'y assied. Elle était juste à côté du hublot. D-50, le siège à côté du sien, était inoccupé jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon n'y prenne place. Il la regardait comme s'il l'avait toujours connue.

- Quoi? lui demanda finalement Musa.

- Tu es la chanteuse des Crash (3)! Je peux avoir un autographe? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

- Je ne suis pas la chanteuse des Crash et je ne te donnerai aucun autographe, c'est clair? Et ce serait très apprécié de ta part de prendre ta vrai place avant que je n'appelle la sécurité (4).

- Que… commença-t-il.

Il vit ce que Musa regardait. Une vielle femme était debout à côté de lui dans l'allée. Elle attendait qu'il libère le siège sur lequel elle était sensé être assise depuis quelques minutes. La vielle femme lui jeta un regard noir. Plus noir et effrayant que celui de Musa. Le jeune homme se leva alla chercher sa place, terrifié. La femme s'asseya et soupira.

- Énervant n'est-ce pas? demanda la vielle femme.

- Ouais, répondit Musa.

Musa regarda par la fenêtre.

- Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix de femme. Le capitaine McLabby et son équipage son heureux de vous accueillir sur ce Tailwind A-229 (2) à destination de New York via Alexandria. Nous vous demandons de rejoindre votre siège et attendre le décollage. La compagnie Black Rose vous souhaite un agréable vol.

Musa regardait le sol dans la fenêtre durant le décollage du vol 619 (2). Le sol était de plus en plus dur à voir en détails à cause du décollage.

* * *

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre! Je sais, c'est rien comparé à ceux qui font des chapitres de 2000 mots, mais j'avais 14 ou 15 ans quand je l'ai écrite et je voulais qu'elle soit exactement comme elle a été écrite avant de l'abandonner. Et puis, vous pouvez vous compter chanceux vous les lecteurs francophones qui disent ne pas comprendre l'anglais (pour ne pas insulter qui que soit) que j'ai décidé de traduire cette histoire.

(1) Je sais, son nom c'est juste Musa, mais je trouvais ça trop bizarre de s'appeler comme ça dans la vraie vie. Alors je lui ai donné un nom pour lequel Musa pourrait servir de surnom. Et j'ai dû chercher dans un livre de noms de bébés pour ça…

(2) Tailwind A-229, compagnie Black Rose, vol 619. J'ai été inspirée pour ce nom étrange pour un avion par un roman écrit par Guillaume Musso, « Parce que je t'aime ». Et ce que dit la femme aussi.

(3) J'ai pris le nom du groupe Crash du film « Bratz Rock Angelz ». J'avais pas d'idées.

(4) Honnêtement je sais pas s'il y a des agents de sécurité sur un avion. Je voulais juste que ma Musa soit débarrassée de ce crétin et je voulais que ce passage soit le plus court possible.

xxDragonHeart


	3. Vol pour les États Unis partie 2

Le précédent était court, alors je vous en met un autre. Mais vous allez me detester, car celui là est mille fois plus court. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vous mets le quatrième dès que possible. Il me reste trois semaines à ma session et j'ai trois semaines de congé après. Si j'ai pas le temps avant, j'aissaierai de le mettre durant mes vacances, promis.

xxDragonHeart

* * *

**v.f.: Musa et Riven: Aimer encore**

**Traduite de l'anglais par: ****xxDragonHeart**

**v.o.: Musa and Riven: To Love Again**

**Écrite par: ****xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Chapitre trois: Vol pour les États-Unis partie 2**

Ça faisait à peu près quatre jours (1) que le vol 619 s'était envolé dans les nuages. Aujourd'hui, il devait atterrir à l'aéroport d'Alexandria avant de repartir pour sa véritable destination : la ville de New York.

- Mesdames et messieurs, dit la même voix de femme que la première fois. Nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport d'Alexandria. Nous vous demandons de regagner votre siège et attacher votre ceinture.

Musidora et les autres passagers firent ce que la voix avait dit et attendirent pour l'atterrissage. Quand l'avion s'arrêta dans l'aéroport, une hôtesse de l'air ouvrit la porte et dit « Merci d'avoir choisit la compagnie Black Rose. Le capitaine McLabby et son équipage étaient heureux de vous avoir sur ce Tailwind A-229, vol 619 (2) » à tous ceux qui sortaient de l'avion.

L'ex-chanteuse sortit de l'avion, ignora l'hôtesse et se dirigea vers la machine pour récupérer ses bagages (3). Elle prit les siens et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, un pick-up rouge. Assise au siège conducteur, Musa mit le contact et conduit jusqu'à l'immeuble de son appartement.

* * *

(1) J'ignore combien de temps ça prend pour se rendre aux États-Unis à partir de Londres en avion, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à garder cette histoire comme elle a été écrite.

(2) Ce « speech » n'a pas été inspiré du roman de Guillaume Musso. Je l'ai inventé de toutes pièces.

(3) Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle.

xxDragonHeart


	4. Les réponses de Riven

La grève s'est terminée et ma deuxième session aussi. J'ai trois semaines de répit avant le début de la troisième et j'ai presque terminé de la traduire, je suis rendue au chapitre sept. Mais n'espérez pas avoir les prochains chapitre durant la journée car je dois m'occuper de ma petite sœur de deux ans. Alors elles seront le soir, sauf peut-être si elle dort l'après-midi (ce qui veut dire que je peux rien faire le soir avant dix heures) et, que ce soit le soir ou non, si je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

Alors voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas tarder. Il faut juste que je les transcrive à l'ordi puisque je les traduis sur papier.

Bonne lecture,

xxDragonHeart

P.S. : Les phrases en italique signifient que le personnage pense, sauf s'il y a un tiret devant. Ça veut dire que le personnage parle mais qu'il n'est pas dans le décor. On n'entend que sa voix.

* * *

**v.f.: Musa et Riven: Aimer encore**

**Traduite de l'anglais par**: **xxDragonHeart**

**v.o.: Musa and Riven: To Love Again**

**Écrite par**: **xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre: Les réponses de Riven**

À son appartement, Musa défit ses valises et alla au salon. Alors qu'elle prenait place sur le divan, elle remarqua qu'elle avait un nouveau message sur son répondeur. Elle pressa le bouton « play ».

_- Euh… Salut Musa. C'est Riven. Je sais que tu n'es pas là, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Alors voilà, tu sais, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire et mes parents veulent faire une fête pour toi, même si ça fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus ma petite amie. Alors, si tu veux y aller ce serait très gentil de ta part. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander, mais je ne peux pas au téléphone. Je sais que tu es sensée être de retour à Alexandria le vingt-huit mai, deux jours avant ton vingt-troisième anniversaire, mais si tu veux savoir ce que je veux te demander, rejoins-moi au parc à vingt heures, s'il-te-plaît Musa. Si tu ne seras pas de retour le vingt-huit, appelle-moi et nous fixerons une autre date, d'accord ? Eh bien, j'espère que tu viendras._

Les yeux de Musa étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée ! Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres petites amies qu'elle dans sa vie depuis que Musa avait rompu. Elle écouta le message de Riven quatre autres fois en pleurant. Peut-être qu'elle avait une seconde chance avec lui après tout. Peut-être qu'il lui avait pardonné la rupture, son cœur brisé, le groupe et son amour pour ce crétin de Chris. Elle espérait que « l'autre chose » qu'il avait à lui demander était si elle voulait sortir avec lui à nouveau. Si ça l'était, elle répondrait oui sans hésiter et l'embrasserait. Après les quatre autre fois, elle prit le téléphone et composa son numéro. Une sonnerie… deux… trois…

_- Allô ?_ dit une voix masculine.

- Salut Riven. C'est moi, Musa ! répondit-elle, heureuse d'entendre sa voix rauque et douce à la fois, même pour la sixième fois

_- Musa ! Comment tu vas ? Tu vas bien… après que tu aies rompu avec Chris ? Il t'a blessée ? Comment était Londres ?_ lui demanda tout de suite Riven.

- Bien, oui, un peu, merveilleux. Et toi, ça va ? dit-elle avec sa jolie petite voix, oubliant sa peur qu'il pouvait l'avoir remplacée par une autre femme.

Riven soupira. C'était si réconfortant d'entendre sa douce, chaleureuse et jolie voix lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

_- Bien aussi,_ dit-il. _Tu as eu mon message ?_

- Oui, je l'ai écouté cinq fois… juste pour entendre ta voix.

_- Bien. Alors, tu viendras au parc ce soir ?_ demanda Riven.

- Bien sûr, surtout si ça peut te rendre heureux, répondit Musa avec un sourire.

_- Et à la fête ?_ demanda encore Riven.

Elle se souvint alors ce à quoi elle pensait avant de l'appeler.

- Ça dépendra de ta réponse. As-tu une femme dans ta vie… comme une petite amie… ou même plus qu'une petite amie ? Je t'en prie Riven, soit honnête s'il-te-plaît, demanda Musa.

_- Je n'ai aucune femme dans ma vie, excepté pour amie, mère et sœur,_ déclara-t-il.

Musa soupira, fermant ses yeux. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne réponde « oui». _Merci mon Dieu il n'a pas de petite amie,_ pensa Musa alors qu'elle s'assit sur le sol contre le mur.

_- Alors, tu viendras à la fête ?_

- Je viendrai, lui répondit-elle. À ce soir.

_- Oui, à ce soir Musa._

Musa raccrocha. Elle était si heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas de petite amie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis pardonnée pour le chapitre 3 ?

Désolée d'avoir été longue. J'avais des examens dont un oral en anglais. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi long ou presque.

xxDragonHeart


	5. Le parc

Je suis de retour, voici le chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture,

xxDragonHeart

P.S. : Les phrases en italique signifient que le personnage pense, sauf s'il y a un tiret devant. Ça veut dire que le personnage parle mais qu'il n'est pas dans le décor. On n'entend que sa voix.

* * *

**v.f.: Musa et Riven: Aimer encore**

**Traduite de l'anglais par**: **xxDragonHeart**

**v.o.: Musa and Riven: To Love Again**

**Écrite par**: **xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq: Le parc**

Il était maintenant dix-huit heures trente. Son « rendez-vous » était à vingt heures au par cet elle voulait vraiment être prête. Elle voulait être belle. Elle voulait être belle pour lui, pour Riven.

Musa prit un bain chaud avec des bulles et alla ensuite devant son armoires dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tous ses vêtements et prit un jean bleu avec des notes de musiques rouges sur les poches et un top rouge sans manches, avec une veste en jean bleu et des chaussures à talons hauts rouges. Elle mit son maquillage et regarda l'horloge. Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente, l'heure d'aller au parc.

Un peu plus tard, au parc, Musa était assise sur un banc. Il était vingt heures quinze et Riven n'était pas là. _Où est Riven ?_ pensa Musa, fâchée. _Il me donne un rendez-vous et il ne peut pas être là à l'heure !_ Musa frissona, il faisait froid. Elle aimait Riven, vraiment. Mais la faire attendre à une température froide, c'était trop. Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers son appartement quand une main chaude attrapa son poignet.

- Musa, attend ! dit une voix rauque masculine. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais ma mère m'a téléphoné (1). Elle voulait savoir si tu venais à la fête.

Soudainement, la femme aux cheveux noirs se remémora quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié.

**§ Flash-back §**

- Riven, dit Musa. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Riven laissa Brandon, Nabu, Sky, Timmy et Hélia à son casier et alla vers sa petite amie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, je… je crois que nous devrions faire une pause…, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? lui demanda Riven, surpris.

Musa regarda le sol, pas sûre si elle devrait rompre avec lui ou non. Après tout, IL était celui en retard à tous leurs rendez-vous, pas elle. IL était celui avec les excuses stupides pour être en retard. IL était celui qui semblait se ficher de plus en plus d'elle.

Musa regarda dans les yeux de Riven, maintenant certaine de sa décision.

- Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause parce que tu es toujours en retard à nos rendez-vous et tu te fais toujours pardonner avec des excuses stupides et on dirait que tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi ! Je suis désolée, nous deux c'est fini ! dit-elle, fâchée.

_Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Riven.

**§ Flash-back End §**

Maintenant elle se souvenait pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui six ans plus tôt. Et deux des trois raisons venaient de refaire surface.

- Encore ces excuses minables, murmura Musa.

- Quoi ? dit Riven, pas sûr de l'avoir clairement entendue.

Musa se retourna pour lui faire face.

- J'ai dit : « encore ces excuses minables ».

- Mais…, essaya-t-il de dire quelque chose, mais ne le pouvait car Musa ne le laissait pas parler.

- Ce type d'appel ne dure pas quinze minutes, Riven ! Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de lui répondre et raccrocher ! Ça t'aurait pris deux secondes !

Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui, il pouvait le voir juste en regardant son visage. Le même qu'elle avait des années plus tôt lorsqu'il était en retard. Et chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre d'excuses. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait rompu avec lui pour ça et il voulait la récupérer. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée après ça et il ne voulait pas la perdre encore. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait changé et qu'il s'intéresserait de plus en plus à elle. Au moins autant qu'il aurait dû quand elle était encore sa petite amie.

- Écoute Musa, je m'excuse d'accord ? Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de jacasser à propos de combien elle est contente que tu viennes à la fête. Elle continuait de me demander des trucs à propos de toi. J'ai essayé de raccrocher, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire. J'ai essayé, Musa, j'ai vraiment essayé. Je suis désolé si c'est une autre excuse minable pour être en retard mais c'est la vérité, lui dit Riven en colère, presque en criant.

Musa regarda le sol, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle n'aimait pas quand Riven lui criait après. Ça lui rappelait son père quand sa mère venait juste de mourir. Riven le remarqua et se sentit coupable. Il l'a prit dans ses bras quand elle avait commencé à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Musa. Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît. J'ai oublié que tu n'aimes pas ça et je… je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fais peur, Musa, d'excusa-t-il tandis qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait la réconforter.

La jeune fille se calma après avoir pleuré quelques minutes de plus.

- Ça va, Riv, dit Musidora, séchant ses larmes et prenant les mains de Riven dans les siennes en les caressant. Mais je viens toujours à la fête.

Le regard de Riven était bas, dirigé sur leurs mains, celles de Musa caressant les siennes. De cette façon, il savait qu'elle lui avait pardonné de lui avoir presque crié dessus. Il s'assit sur un banc près et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans interrompre sa caresse.

- Euh… Musa, quand on était au téléphone tu as dit que Chris t'a blessée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il se souciait plus de ses fans que de moi, lui répondit-elle avec un regard triste sur son visage, arrêtant soudainement de caresser ses mains les laissant dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose sur ses genoux.

Riven le vit et décida de changer de sujet.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit Musa, mais tu es plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, Musa remercia Riven et s'étira pour embrasser tendrement sa joue.

Il resta bouche bée quelques minutes.

- Alors, euh… à quelle heure tu veux que je vienne te prendre samedi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- À dix-neuf heures ?

- Je serai là.

- Bien, alors je te revois samedi, dit-elle alors qu'elle se leva et se pencha pour embrasser encore la joue de Riven. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, Riv. Bonne nuit.

Il se leva du banc et la regarda.

- Bonne nuit, Musa.

* * *

(1) Je sais c'est une excuse minable, mais j'en avais besoin pour que le reste du chapitre fonctionne.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vais transcrire le sixième et je le poste aussi vite que possible.

xxDragonHeart


End file.
